


Пурпурная тень бабочки

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Палитра для Соби [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Masochism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: написано на loveless-кинк по заявке "Соби/Рицка, драма или ангст с проявлением мазохистских потребностей Соби"
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Палитра для Соби [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665





	Пурпурная тень бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам публикую на ао3 старые работы.  
> P.S. ранее публиковалось на "Сказках..."

"Заседания", подобные этому, в последнее время стали мне не в новинку: твоя квартира, я – на низкой мягкой тахте и ты – на полу рядом, две чашки холодного зеленого чая на столике и твоя очередная попытка завести разговор на эту чертову тему.  
\- Рицка… - проговариваешь ты тихо, пытаясь встретиться со мной взглядом, но я недовольно отворачиваюсь каждый раз. Комнатку оберегают от избытка летнего солнца бамбуковые занавеси-шторки, пробиваясь через которые редкие лучи ложатся на темный пол контрастной светлой гексаграммой. Я изучаю эти рисунки, упрямо отказываясь смотреть на тебя.  
\- Ты должен научиться подчинять меня, Рицка… - заводишь ты уже привычную шарманку, и я встаю, намереваясь уйти, но ты перехватываешь меня до того, как мне удается осуществить задуманное. Пока не услышишь ответ – не отпустишь, это мы тоже проходили.  
\- Бред какой-то, - резко отвечаю я, и ты некоторое время молчишь, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. Проблема в том, Соби, что ничего больше на эту тему разъяснять тебе я не хочу. Не понимаю, куда девается вся твоя проницательность в такие моменты!  
\- Это очень важно, Рицка, - ты смотришь на меня, по-прежнему стоя на коленях, смотришь внимательно и серьезно, и я чувствую себя ребенком, которого убеждают, что пить морковный сок нужно, даже если не нравится.  
\- Ничего не важно! – Не выдерживаю я. – Ты хорошо сражаешься. Меня все устраивает. И ничего не надо выдумывать!  
\- Но если я однажды не подчинюсь тебе, Рицка, ты окажешься в опасности… - едва заметно морщась, словно от внезапно возвратившейся ноющей боли, произносишь ты. – Нам нужно…  
\- Нет! – Одергивая руку, к которой тянутся твои пальцы, вскипаю я. Ты отводишь взгляд. Если бы у тебя были ушки, они обязательно поникли бы. Дурак, Соби! Тебе же будет лучше без всех этих идиотских экзекуций! То, что ты понял меня неправильно, ясно как белый день, и я вынужден объяснить: - Разве такое хоть раз случалось? Это вообще возможно?  
У последних слов горькое послевкусие. Иногда ты ведешь себя … не как слуга, нет… намного хуже. Ведь слуга еще может покинуть хозяина, а ты порой действуешь подобно рабу, которого добрый господин выкупил на аукционе за большую цену и теперь эти деньги и благосклонность нужно усердно отрабатывать. Разве я давал повод так думать, Соби? Это обижает меня. И все эти разговоры о подчинении – в первую очередь.  
\- Возможно, - почти беззвучно шепчешь ты, и вот теперь я бы заглянул тебе в глаза, да только ты опустил их и больше на меня не смотришь. То есть как, Соби? Возможно, - это значит, стоит Сэймею или кому-то еще… твоему учителю кажется, так, Соби?... Стоит кому-то приказать… и ты…. – Мы можем столкнуться с сильным противником, который привык использовать не принятые техники, и тогда…  
Дальше я не слушаю. От объяснения полегчало, но все эти недоговорки…  
\- «Не принятые»? Это значит, «запрещенные»? Соби? – Настороженно интересуюсь я, но ты не горишь желанием разъяснять. – Это какие-то штучки, которые изучают в вашей Школе? Их широко могут применять?  
\- Не совсем… - неохотно признаешься ты. – Как правило, лишь наиболее мощные Пары используют этот тип заклинаний. Да, в Школе он считается запрещенным.  
\- Запрещенные приемы… Они могут использовать это против тебя? – Смотрю я внимательно, стараясь не пропустить ни одного признака так любимых тобой недомолвок.  
\- Заклинания направлены на блокировку Бойца, - вынужденно соглашаешься ты. - Чаще всего это техники иллюзий. Жертва видит реальную картину, а Боец – искаженный заклинанием образ происходящего. Используя плотный поток болевых импульсов и иллюзорную технику, противник обращает Бойца против Жертвы. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты подвергался опасности, Рицка…  
В горле застрял неприятный скользкий ком – ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Если ты нападешь, Соби, что я смогу сделать? И даже если смог бы… стал ли?  
\- В таком случае ты должен будешь подчинить меня, Рицка, используя более сильный болевой импульс, чем…  
Подчинить… Черт побери! Соби! Я не ослышался, ты опять заладил все о том же!…  
\- Что ты такое говоришь??! – Взвываю я, словно раненный зверь, и ты впервые шарахаешься назад, упираясь ладонями в пол. Напряженная тишина звенит, рассыпается мелкими острыми осколочками. И нас обоих, похоже, задело ими, Соби. – Считаешь, я обязан сделать тебе еще хуже, когда тебе плохо?! Кто я такой, по-твоему?! Мой брат? Лучше проси подобного у своего извращенца-сэнсэя!!  
Пылинки кружатся в косых лучах света, а за окном расцветает алым аляповатым пятном закат. Ты молчишь секунду, вторую… Я рвано дышу, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Обиделся? Пусть… Хватит, Соби… хватит твоих «более сильных болевых импульсов»!  
\- Я причиню вред нам обоим, - сипло и едва слышно говоришь ты. Не предполагаешь – утверждаешь. И мне впервые делается страшно. – Сначала тебе,…  
Не надо так. Вот так - не нужно, Соби!  
\- … а потом…  
Звонкая пощечина заставляет тебя умолкнуть. Наконец-то. Меня всего бьет крупная дрожь, даже хвост и тот ходит ходуном. Шантажируй, запугивай, уговаривай… - я все равно не могу! Не могу! Неужели так трудно понять это, Соби?  
\- Рицка… - обеспокоено, тихо зовешь ты. На щеке красная отметина от моей ладони. И поделом. – Рицка, я…  
\- Дурак, - коротко заканчиваю я, по-прежнему не глядя в твою сторону. Багрянец за окном постепенно стекает за горизонт, обнажая мутно серую основу неба, на которую он был нанесен. Ты утыкаешься лбом мне в живот, крепко обхватываешь руками… Я уже почти остыл, и потому могу рассеянно обнять тебя одной рукой за плечи. Машинально, не задумываясь.  
Эта история повторяется если не каждый день, то через день точно. Начало и конец одинаковые, середина – разная. Сегодня, например, ты как никогда был щедр на подробности. Наверное, полагал убедить меня окончательно. Пальцы зарываются в твои пшеничные волосы и бездумно поглаживают их. Так всегда…  
\- Пожалуйста, Рицка… - внезапно глухо шепчешь ты, и я болезненно сглатываю. – Просто попробуй. Один раз…  
Я непроизвольно сжимаю пальцы в кулак, не замечая, как натягиваются пронизанные между ними светлые пряди. Ты запрокидываешь голову вслед за движением моей руки, и я начинаю высвобождать пальцы из путающихся волос, но от этого только тяну еще сильней. Умиротворенно закрыв глаза, ты полностью расслабляешься, словно получаешь удовольствие от моих действий. Не люблю такое твое выражение лица. По себе же знаю: это неприятно, когда спутанные волосы тянут, хоть пальцами, хоть расческой. Но тебе, кажется, нет до этого дела.  
\- Соби… - нерешительно зову я. Пальцы кое-как удается выпутать, но у тебя на голове теперь тут и там сбившиеся всклоченные «петухи». – Соби… где расческа?  
Ты открываешь глаза, фокусируешь взгляд на мне так, словно недавно проснулся, и отвечаешь… Меня только что посетила неприятная, странная догадка. Я закусываю губу изнутри и молча бреду за расческой с одной единственной целью: проверить свое предположение.  
Проводя гребешком по спутавшимся волосам, я не придерживаю пряди, а веду как есть, сверху донизу, и расческа каждый раз «спотыкается» о крохотные узелки, соскакивая. Ты снова закрываешь глаза. Сидишь и не подаешь вида, что тебе больно.  
\- Может, ты сам? – Для порядка интересуюсь я, но ты тут же отвечаешь «все хорошо, Рицка, продолжай». Я снова задеваю узел гребешком, и ты подаешься назад вслед за расческой. Предельно расслабленный. Предельно открытый для боли… Соби… тебе что,… нравится?... Притворно фыркнув, словно от нетерпения, я решаюсь и сильно дергаю расческой сбившийся внизу узелок волос, следя за твоей реакцией. И, охнув, отскакиваю назад, когда ты, приоткрыв рот, рвано вдыхаешь, а потом, через долю секунды, твое тело охватывает крупная дрожь. Черт подери, Соби! Зачем же так?  
\- Рицка… прости,… что напугал тебя… - хрипловато шепчешь ты, пытаясь отдышаться. Мне душно. Жарко, хотя солнце уже село. Спина взмокла и к ней прилипла майка, а расческа выскользнула из влажных ладоней, и теперь я нервно пытаюсь вытереть их о штаны.  
\- Нечем дышать, - словно читая мои мысли, говоришь ты, но вместо того, чтобы открыть окно, расстегиваешь несколько пуговиц своей рубашки. Одну или две. И что, стало тебе прохладней? Я подбираю упавшую на пол расческу и опасливо подхожу ближе.  
\- Для чего это нужно? – Негромко спрашиваю я, и ты поднимаешь голову, вопросительно глядя на меня. Если я и краснею сейчас, то только от жары. Вопрос приходится уточнить. – Боль. Зачем она нужна?  
\- Я говорил, - улыбаешься ты, совершенно не сердясь на мою невнимательность. – Чтобы Рицка был в безопа…  
\- Тебе нравится? – Перебиваю я, глядя на тебя в упор. Вот-вот вспыхну, Соби. Мне неловко обсуждать это, и тебе, кажется, тоже. Теперь - тоже, это точно. – Ты любишь боль?  
Ты молчишь некоторое время, словно раздумываешь, какой ответ меня устроит. Не утруждай себя – правильный мне известен, а остальными не проведешь. Просто я хочу услышать его от тебя. Багряный закат уже давно догорел, а на твоих щеках только сейчас полыхнули его алые блики.  
\- Нет, Рицка, - говоришь ты спокойно. Врешь. И даже краснеешь не оттого, что обманываешь… Знаю я, отчего ты краснеешь…  
Рука нащупывает в кармане что-то тонкое и гибкое, словно кусочек прочной искусственной ткани. Это, кажется, крылышки… Помнишь, ты покупал серьги в виде бабочек, Соби? Так вот, я отыскал в одном сувенирном магазинчике похожую брошь. Увидел, и захотелось купить. Но я ведь не девчонка, чтобы носить брошки. Лежит себе в кармане. Красивая, с синими крыльями, только куда я ее дену?  
\- Значит, когда я расчесывал, было неприятно? – Мрачнея, интересуюсь я. Ты меняешься в лице.  
\- Все было хорошо, Рицка. Прости. – Успокаиваешь, словно обидел меня чем-то. Ты невозможный, Соби. Ведь это я должен у тебя просить прощения.  
Однажды Нули сказали мне, что учивший тебя сэнсей был очень жестким человеком. «Ты же помнишь его спину», - бросил тогда Йоджи, и мне оставалось только с многозначительным угрюмым видом опустить голову. Я не видел тебя без рубашки. Ни разу. Заяви я об этом Нулям, они все равно бы не поверили. Высмеяли. Не поняли бы, как такое возможно. Может, то, что мне следовало увидеть, Соби, пролило бы свет на твои сумбурные, но настойчивые требования?…  
Я подхожу к тебе вплотную, пряча в руке искусственного махаона. Ты наблюдаешь за мной со спокойным любопытством. Ну что же… попытка не пытка.  
\- Снимай рубашку, - упрямо насупившись требую я.  
Ты обмираешь. Удивленно смотришь на меня и вспыхиваешь все заметнее. Ну не дурак ли?...  
\- Рицка?...  
«Не забывай дышать», - угрюмо бурчу я про себя, глядя на твое озаренное надеждой лицо.  
\- Рубашка, - доходчиво повторяю я, окончательно убедившись, что мы снова не поняли друг друга. – Мне нужна твоя рубашка!  
Искорка в твоих глазах гаснет, и на лице возникает безучастное выражение. Задев блуждающим взглядом мою плотно сжатую в кулак ладонь, ты вновь вскидываешь голову, с интересом глядя на меня.  
\- Рубашку, - теряя терпение повторяю я, и твои губы трогает едва заметная улыбка.  
\- Иди сюда, Рицка.  
Это бесполезно, следовало сразу догадаться. Я подхожу ближе, и ты прижимаешь меня к себе, случайно поддевая пальцами майку.  
\- Я закрою глаза. Давай, Рицка… - Сообразив, что я задумал, шепчешь ты заговорщицки.  
Ну вот, снять с тебя рубашку тоже не вышло. Облить тебя, что ли, чем-нибудь?... Я высвобождаюсь из объятий и сажусь тебе на колени. Расстегиваю булавку… и чувствую, как от волнения трясутся руки. Да что такое… Если так будет продолжаться, я могу тебя случайно уколоть!  
Натягиваю одной рукой ткань рубашки над карманом. Второй продеваю металлическое жало булавки сквозь материю и застегиваю ее дрожащими руками. Ты глубоко вдыхаешь и сжимаешь меня в объятьях так, что еще немного – и захрустят кости. Я дышать не могу, Соби! Больно!  
Знакомая дрожь пронзает тебя, и горячее дыхание обжигает мой висок. Я чувствую, как поднимается и опускается твоя грудь. Жарко. Мы оба взмокли, а ты к тому же весь горишь, так, что я едва не обжигаю о тебя руки. Выпусти, Соби! Да что с тобой такое?!  
Понимание приходит, лишь когда багряное пятно «выползает» из-под крыльев бабочки и быстро оккупирует кусок белой материи над карманом. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Неуверенно тянусь, чтобы отцепить махаона, но ты перехватываешь мою руку. Я приколол его прямо к тебе… прямо к телу!… Дурак! Почему ты не сказал?!  
\- Так хорошо… Рицка…. Пожалуйста,… еще немного… - слабо выдыхаешь ты, и я всхлипываю. Это же больно, Соби! Действительно больно!!  
\- Давай вынем… - сквозь слезы прошу я. – Соби!  
\- Не отнимай, … не надо, Рицка… - сломано стонешь ты, не то от удовольствия, не то от боли. Глухо, отчаянно, умоляюще. – Чуть дольше… Еще минуту…  
\- Обманщик! – Давясь слезами, выкрикиваю я. – Ты говорил, что не любишь боль, Соби…  
\- Здесь нет боли, - тепло, с любовью шепчешь ты, не открывая глаз. – Ты отметил меня, Рицка. Это… прекрасно. Я так сильно хотел этого… так давно…  
\- Не верю. Это больно… больно…- тихо всхлипываю я, пытаясь высвободиться из тисков-объятий, но ты даешь лишь немного отстраниться, самую малость, чтобы вдохнуть свободней.  
\- Я не вру, - ты наклоняешься к моему уху, трешься о его ободок носом. – Рицка, пообещай мне, пожалуйста…  
\- Не буду! – твердо говорю я, загодя открещиваясь от любых твоих просьб. Кажется, все, что приятно тебе, труднопереносимо для меня. Прости, Соби!...  
\- Рицка…  
\- Отпусти!  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не хотел напугать тебя… - ты, наконец, разжимаешь руки, и я тут же соскакиваю с твоих колен. Всхлипываю, размазываю по щекам соленые дорожки. Твои глаза уже не затуманены ощущениями. Эйфория спала, развеялась. У тебя обеспокоенный вид. Взволнованный, подавленный…Словно ты сделал что-то плохое, допустил что-то страшное, а переиграть все заново нельзя.  
\- Было плохо? – тихо спрашиваю я.  
Ты отрицательно качаешь головой, виновато глядя на меня. Я избегаю смотреть в твою сторону.  
\- Тогда, понравилось?  
\- Да… - почти беззвучно, одними губами отвечаешь ты.  
Смаргиваю и закусываю губу. Все. Не реветь больше. Подхожу к тебе вплотную, кладу руки тебе на шею. Ты взволнованно пытаешься поймать мой взгляд, но я не даю тебе такой возможности. Незаметное движение, - и кончик бинта, заправленный под одну из эластичных полосок, выскальзывает. Ослабленные полосы спадают с твоей шеи, и ты рефлекторно поднимаешь руку, чтобы прикрыть ее.  
\- А это ты выпросил у Сэймэя? – безразлично интересуюсь я. Глаза уже сухие. Не плачется. Прав я или не прав, - мне уже не важно. Ты вздрагиваешь, дыхание сбивается… Больно от моих вопросов, Соби? А мне плохо от твоих просьб.  
\- А твоего учителя… не ты ли сам навел на мысль? Не ты спровоцировал? – На этот раз ты отшатываешься, как от пощечины. Опять больно? Я тихо всхлипываю. - Скоро живого места не останется, Соби… Весь будешь в чьих-то метках. В «автографах»…  
И правда, достаточно, Соби. Хватит и того, что у тебя на шее. Каждый раз в поединке натыкаюсь на нее взглядом… Словно дарственная надпись… «Рицке от брата, с любовью…» Хочешь, чтобы и я так поступил?... Уволь…  
Я делаю шаг к двери, и ты не удерживаешь меня. Все верно. Или прекрати это, Соби, или оставь меня. Может, кому-то это доставляло удовольствие, а я не могу так. Мне больно причинять другим боль.  
У порога я оборачиваюсь, глядя на тебя. Алое пятно в районе сердца – словно пропущенный в поединке удар, а несуразная синяя брошь – как опустившаяся на рану бабочка. Ты глядишь на меня с безысходностью, с отчаянием поверившего в худшее…  
… и судорожно сглотнув, я возвращаюсь, плотно закрывая приоткрытую секунду назад дверь.


End file.
